Slytherin For All
by mari681
Summary: Why the Twins should be Slytherin. Pranking. A few OCs'.


A/N: Why the Twins shouldn't be Gryffindors.

* * *

Minerva Gonagall sighed as she watched the two red-headed boys' argue over the sorting hat, pulling it back and forth between them. Glancing up to the head-tabled for help, she was exasperated to see all of the teachers grinning, Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. Even Severus Snape was smirking at them. She glared at Severus. She may be these two's Aunt Minnie, but she dearly hoped they would not be Gryffindors… Though they were good quidditch players…

"Boys!" she snapped. " Fredrick. Go first. F is before G, after all, and I'm sure you know your letters. Sit!"

The twins shrank back from her warning glare. Aunt Minnie could be scary!  
"Yes, professor." mumbled Fred, sitting on the stool, as George reverently placed the hat on his head. They knew from experience that their aunt wasn't one to be messed with.

- Oh boy!- chuckled the hat, conveying a mental picture of hands rubbing together. –I haven't had one as fun to sort since Sirius Black himself. Where to put you? –

Fred smirked. So the hat was sentient. Imagine that. – Not Hufflepuff, – he thought, - or we will toss you to the lake monster!-

-Never!- gasped the hat, outraged. – No Weasleys, nor Prewitts, have ever been sorted into Hufflepuff. As for you two, you would scare them silly. Hmmm… With your cunning mischievousness, you would shock those poor Lions, and force those Brainy Ravens to severely hex you for disturbing their studying. No, I think you'd fit right in with…-

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out. At the Gryffindor table, there were two other red-heads. The youngest fainted, while the elder one merely grinned at his brothers and gave them a thumbs up, before calmly turning to re-enervate their faint-hearted brother. Minerva McGonagall grinned quite maliciously at Severus Snape, who immediately dropped his head to the table with a loud bang, causing the Slytherins to glance up at their head-of-house, worried.

Fred, ignoring the by-play, jammed the hat onto his twins' head, yanking it off almost immediately as the hat quickly called out "Slytherin!"

Linking arms, the two skipped to the Slytherin table, singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wiz…"

The other Slytherins shared a look. What had they gotten with these two? If even their head-of-house, Severus Snape was… worried… about them, what chance did the Slytherins stand of winning the house cup.

Fred and George ignored the glances being sent their way, and plopped down beside the few other first years.

"Hullo!" they chorused.

There was a moment of silence before one of the two girls, a blonde haired, amber eyed beauty, spoke up. "Hello. I am Hypatia Davenport."

Her friend, a black-haired girl with dreamy blue eyes and a slightly olive-skinned complexion, smiled, and said "Yes, hello. I am Bastet Zabini. Welcome to Slytherin."

George replied, winking at his brother, and slinging an arm around Hypatias' shoulder. "Oh, come on 'Tia. We know who you are, just as you know who we are." bending to whisper in her ear, "We may not act like Slytherins, but we are pure-bloods."

Fred agreed, wrapping an arm around Bastet in a friendly manner. " And we may like to act the fool, but we can be proper pure-bloods."

Standing up as one, they bowed to the girls, saying, "Ladies, excuse us. We must go… ready our greeting cards."

As they left, they smirked as they heard the entire hall break out in whispers. First years, not staying for the feast? Preposterous!

* * *

The next morning, the first year Slytherins were talking quietly amongst themselves at the breakfast table. The rest of the Slytherins were watching them warily. In the one night that the twins had been at Hogwarts, the four firsties had turned the dorms upside-down, and had also managed to make their head of house speechless… after they had pranked him with a potion of their own creation!

The man was up at the head table, cloaked from head to toe in a black hooded cloak, mumbling under his breath about marauders in his own house. The other professors, except for one merely looked at him cautiously.

However, the other professor was looking at him with a gleam in her eye. Aurora Sinistra, a former Slytherin and the current astronomy professor, smirked at him.

"Oh Sevvie!" she called, ignoring his glare, "How are your firsties?" then, her smirk turning into an outright grin, she whipped the cloak off him, chin dropping in shock.

"Aurora! Why?" complained Severus.

"Oo…oh!" stammered the woman. "Severus, I am so sorry! I just thought it'd be the normal red-and-gold.!"

Severus stalked out of the great hall, muttering death threats under his breath, and shooting glares at the twins, his neon pink hair and robes nearly blinding the whole hall.

* * *

As the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class filed into the dungeon classroom, Severus smirked. He'd make those twins look like idiots!

"Weasley!" he snapped, "Where would you find a beozoar?"

"Why, Professor…"

"In the stomach.."

"Of a goat, but…"

"There is one in your storeroom!" they chorused in answer before turning to each other.

"Did you put it back?" George asked his brother, quite aniouxiously.

"Why, yes, brother dear. After all, we only used a small chip…"

"WEASLEYS!"

"Sorry professor."

* * *

In the staff room, Minerva grinned at the nerve-racked potions professor. It was so… refreshing to see some one else have to deal with her nephews. How long until he cracks? she thought , before smirking and leaving Snape and Dumbledore alone.

The headmaster looked at his spy in concern. "My dear boy. How are you managing? Do you need a Lemon Dro…"

Severus glared at him. "Albus. Lemon Drops do not solve every single little complaint, much less anything bigger."

"Are those two really that bad? They also seemed so…"

"Yes, Albus. Not only did they color me pink, they also stole one of my beozoars, for a potion experiment gone wrong. It is only the second week!"


End file.
